


wedding bells

by commanderofraccoons



Series: letters [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Letters, Unbeta'd, guess who's getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: "Janis,I’ve only written you one other letter in our lives, and this one thankfully isn’t at all similar to the first. Tomorrow is our wedding day."orRegina writes Janis a letter before their wedding.





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back with the last part, guys. I had a few different ideas on how to end this and decided going with this one cause it got soft. It's short because most of it is Regina's letter, and the rest of it is just Janis taking it in. I was kinda surprised at how many people wanted me to expand on just a simple Spring Fling conversation, so I hope I delivered?

_ Janis, _

 

_ I’ve only written you one other letter in our lives, and this one thankfully isn’t at all similar to the first. Tomorrow is our wedding day. There’s no denying that our relationship has had its fair share of ups and downs, even after we left high school. We broke up in the middle of college, both tried seeing other people, and ended up back together after only a couple of months. It absolutely hasn’t been easy, but apologies come few and far between now, and we’ve both built a better future instead of constantly dwelling on the past. _

 

_ We’ve grown into ourselves a lot more, and I’m beyond relieved that we still fit together so well. Most couples would break up at the first sign of change in each other, but we took it in stride. Embraced it, even. I’ve never been able to openly share my feelings with you, which you’re very familiar with, and that’s why I’ve resorted back to letters. For my first letter, I wrote it because I had no real way of reaching out to you. This time, I could easily speak to you about what’s on my mind, but I was worried the words wouldn’t come out the way I intended.  _

 

_ I love you. I love you, and I could not be happier that we’re getting married tomorrow. When I was younger, marriage never seemed possible for me. I was never happy in my relationships, always bored with whatever boy I busied myself with that month. It never felt right then, and now I know why. You were the first girl I ever dated, and the complete difference in our relationship to my past ones was just incredible. Suddenly, it felt like ours mattered more, like more was on the line. Real feelings were involved because I was finally with someone I was capable of loving. I became afraid of losing that. Of losing you. _

 

_ And I did for a time, but we found each other again. We’ve always been able to find each other again. Tomorrow morning, we’re getting walked down the aisle together. Tomorrow morning, you’re going to become my wife. I’m no poet, and I know you don’t expect that from me, but I wanted to try to make this romantic enough to do you justice. My last letter to you was delivered years too late, but you still took that chance on me afterward, and I could not be more grateful. Even though I lucked out then, this letter’s going to be hand delivered to you by one of the girls while we’re getting ready tomorrow morning. I want you to read it before we’re married. Absolutely can’t wait to see you. I love you. _

 

_ No, the water stains on this paper aren’t from tears. _

 

_ xoxo, _

 

_ Regina _

 

Janis placed the letter, which was definitely tear-stained, on the top of the vanity and wiped away her own stray tear.

 

“She didn’t write you a letter calling off the wedding, did she?” Gretchen asked nervously from behind her. She, of course, had been the one to deliver the letter to Janis and decided to stay until after she was done reading it. Her dark pink maid of honor dress could be seen from the corner of the vanity mirror, and the sight made her smile through her tears.

 

“No, everything’s fine, Gretch. More than fine, really.” She leaned forward toward the mirror, taking care to make sure her unforeseen crying didn’t ruin her professional makeup. “Tell her I love her, okay?”

 

Her reassurance caused Gretchen to noticeably relax, shoulders losing their tension. “They’re happy tears, right?”

 

Janis nodded, meeting Gretchen’s concerned gaze through the mirror. “Yeah, they are.”

 

Gretchen seemed satisfied with that, slowly making her way toward the bride room exit. “I’ll send Damian back in then.” Janis, still busy with fixing her makeup, made no movement of approval, and Gretchen stood there for a moment longer. “You look really pretty, by the way. She’s so excited to see you.”

 

Janis’s smile grew at that, and she quickly looked away from the mirror before the waterworks could start again. Most of her makeup was waterproof, but she had no plans to cry on her wedding day. A sappy letter from Regina and a compliment from Gretchen weren’t going to change that. “Thanks. Could you go get my mom, too?”

 

She nodded quickly, taking off from the room like she’d been given the most important task of the day. There was no doubt she more than fulfilled her maid of honor duties for the entire planning process, and Janis only hoped Regina would give her something in return.

 

The letter was still opened on the top of the vanity, and Janis couldn’t help but skim through it one more time. She had Regina’s apology letter somewhere at home, and though that one was marked up and incredibly messy, this one was anything but. If Janis had to guess, she’d say Regina made up a draft before writing up the final version and giving this to her. The handwriting was neat, large and loopy, and very much her fiancée’s. Knowing Regina, she might’ve tried getting a calligraphist to write for her if that didn’t take away from the personal aspect of it. The pen used, however, looked a lot like the strokes of a calligraphy pen, and she realized with a laugh that Regina must’ve used one from Janis’s own collection. There were no extra markings on the sides of the paper, except for the tear stains that, despite Regina’s denial, definitely came from both of them. Janis folded it in the already formed creases and pushed it to the side, not wanting it to get ruined any further.

 

She had about half an hour before she’d be getting married to the person who wrote her that letter. Though most of the information in it she was already privy to, it was another sort of feeling for Regina to acknowledge it in writing only minutes before their wedding ceremony. If Janis had any nerves, they’d been washed away completely after reading that. She was making the right decision, and the words on the paper only cemented that. A quick knock was heard from the bride room door, and though she wasn’t sure if it was her mother, Damian, or Gretchen returning to try and talk more, she grinned and stood from her chair.

 

She really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me: kleksuh.tumblr.com


End file.
